


The Boy Who Lied

by snapewasatruehero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Dark Side, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter is a Malfoy, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Other, Protective Malfoy Family, Protective Severus Snape, Re-Sorting, Ron Weasley Bashing, Vernon Dursley Being an Asshole, bad light side, snarry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapewasatruehero/pseuds/snapewasatruehero
Summary: Alastair (the sorting hat) has decided, in the golden trio's 4th year, to resort Harry Potter. He thinks it's time for Harry to be himself and learn the truth, as well as open up about his horrifying, abusive past. He sorts Harry...into SLYTHERIN. Harry learns of his 'friends' betrayals, the many lies that he has been told, and...his true identity? He learned where his loyalties should lie, who his true family is, and who his true fronds are. But will he ever tell them about the abuse he has suffered? Will he ever open up? What happens when he falls in love with a man who hates his guts?





	1. The Re-Sort. Why me?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my wattpad (@snapewasatruhero)
> 
> This is for the entire book: Trigger Warning! Contains Rape and Child Abuse

HP POV  
Finally. Back at Hogwarts. I mean, it's not like I enjoy being put into danger often, but it's much safer than staying with Uncle Vernon. Anyway, I'm just chatting with Hermione and Ron about the past summer, excluding all parts of my abuse. Don't want anyone to know about that. We quiet down for the sorting of the first years, and when that's fine we turn to Dumbledore to hear his little welcome speech before we eat any food. But as he stands up to say his few words, the sorting hat yells out, "STOP! My name is Alastair. I have made a huge mistake. There is a student I wish to resort. He has been walking around in the wrong house for the past 3 years. I must rectify that. HARRY POTTER, please come up and place me on your head so you may be re-sorted." I slowly stand up and walk up to the stool. I take a seat and McGonagall places the hat in my head. Time for you to learn the truth. It's time for you to make real friends have people to trust, open up about the terrible things that have happened to you, and to gain a family. It's time to see your full potential. Enjoy your time in....SLYTHERIN!" The last word he shouted out loud. I sigh, give the hat back to McGonagall and walk over to the Slytherin table. I start to head over to the end of the table, away from everyone, but someone grabs my arm and pull me to sit next to them. Oh, it's Malfoy. Of course it is. This is gonna be great.


	2. Talking with Mal...Draco, and the beetrayals that ruined me

Previously:

I take a seat and McGonagall places the hat on my head. Time for you to learn the truth. It's time for you to make real friends, have people to trust, open up about the terrible things that have happened to you, and to gain a family. It's time to see your full potential. Enjoy your time in....SLYTHERIN! The last word he shouted out loud. I sigh, give the hat back to McGonagall and walk over to the Slytherin table. I start to head over to the end of the table, away from everyone, but someone grabs my arm and pull me to sit next to them. Oh, it's Malfoy. Of course it is. This is gonna be great.

Now:

"So, Po...Harry, now that you're in Slytherin, we shall begin to treat you as one. You'll also need some allies, and, in truth, you'll probably need some new friends. I, Draco Malfoy, offer myself and my friends as offerings to you, Boy-Who-Lived. What say you?" Mal...Draco asks me after pompously offering his friendship to me. "I understand and accept, but what do you mean I'll probably need some new friends? I know you don't like Ron and Hermione, but that doesn't mean I need to automatically hate them. If that's what you ask of me, in order to be my friend, I think I decline." I retort. "Harry," I hear someone softly speak my name on the other side of me. It was Blaise. Blaise and I hadn't talked or argued much, so we weren't necessarily friends or enemies. More like acquaintances. "Harry, Draco was saying that you'll probably need more friends because Granger and the Weasels look like their going to hex or kill you. They're probably going to ambush you after dinner. Eat and prepare for a confrontation." He says just as softly as before. I look back at them and see what he was telling me about. You and us, outside of the great hall. Bring the Slytherins if you want to. Ron mouthes at me. I nod minutely and turn around to eat. I didn't say a word. I know I'm dead and that I'm probably going to die today. Great. Just great. "Harry, would you like us to come with you?" Draco whisper-asks me. I nod, grateful that I'll have someone by my side in case this goes bad, which it probably will. I sigh again and just eat my miniscule amount of food. "Harry, why don't you eat some more food. I'm sure you're still hungry..."Pansy trails off when I start shaking my head. Due to my relatives' treatment of me, I don't have a big appetite. Also, at the Gryffindor table, I am unable to eat a lot because Ron always takes food from my plate if I have 'too much' food on it. I swear, he is a pig that was transfigured into a human. She looks like she wants to ask why not, but I send her a look that says to not ask here. She nods slightly, and I just know that I'm not going to be let off the hook until I give her an answer.

Once we all finished dinner, Draco went to Prof. Snape and told him what was about to happen. When he came back to us, Prof. Snape was following him. "Potter, I expect that you and your new friends come to my office after this quick meeting so we may have a quick chat." He orders, and, swishing his robes behind him, he exited the hall, the other Slytherin's following him. I sigh and head out the other way, knowing that Hermione and Ron, and possibly the other Gryffindors as well are waiting out there. Lo and behold, the Gryffindors are standing in a line, waiting for us as soon as we exit the hall. And they are mad. Just great. Why not just kill me now????? "Potter, why are you a Slytherin? How are you a Slytherin?" Ron asks venomously. I tell him a short version of what happened at the original sorting, and my reasons for what had occurred, knowing that the Slytherins behind me were listening. But this story did nothing to help my cause, the Gryffindors just got madder. They insulted me, and the Slytherins in general before leaving. I noticed that Neville, Dean, and Seamus weren't in the crowd. They could be allies. Anyway, before my housemates and I could start heading towards Prof. Snape's room, someone punched me in the jaw. It was Ron. Before anyone could do anything I took care of it. "I'm guessing you guys aren't my friends anymore? And I'm also guessing that you guys have been pretending to be my friends?" They nod, and I smile sadly. "Well, that resolves everything. I'll see you around. Enjoy your CALM life without me." And I just turn around and walk away. I hear my new friends rush to catch up with me. I can feel tears falling down my cheeks. I'm slowly breaking. Please, someone, help me...


	3. Snape and opening up to the Slytherins about the abuse I have suffered

Previously:  
Anyway, before my housemates and I could start heading towards Prof. Snape's room, someone punched me in the jaw. It was Ron. Before anyone could do anything I took care of it. "I'm guessing you guys aren't my friends anymore? And I'm also guessing that you guys have been pretending to be my friends?" They nod, and I smile sadly. "Well, that resolves everything. I'll see you around. Enjoy your CALM life without me." And I just turn around and walk away. I hear my new friends rush to catch up with me. I can feel tears falling down my cheeks. I'm slowly breaking. Please, someone, help me...

Now:  
"Harry. Harry. Calm down. Harry!" I hear someone calling me. Someone then picks me up and carries me somewhere. I hear someone speaking to someone else. I am then passed into the muscled arms of another person. A deep baritone voice speaks.   
"Mr. Potter, please drink this potion." Something disgusting is then placed in my mouth, and I try to swallow, but instead, I start choking. Someone's hands start to gently massage my throat, and I reflexively swallow. Slowly my vision cleared and I realized where I am. I'm in the Slytherin Common room and all the Slytherins are sitting on various chairs or on the floor, looking at me. I was sitting on Blaise's lap. I blushed and slid off of his lap muttering thanks.   
"No problem Harry." He answers.   
"Mr. Potter, what happened that made you react like this? What made you have a panic attack?" Prof. Snape asked.   
"Ron and Hermione were always pretending to be my friends. The Gryffindors hate me. Ron was the only way for me to get away from my relatives. Now what? I suffer every summer in silence." I answer bitterly.   
"Harry, what do mean that he was the only way to get away from your relatives? What happens every summer? Also, I was the one to carry you here from the hallway. Why are you so light?" Draco asks me, sounding concerned.   
Before I can answer, Pansy jumps in, "Why don't you eat a lot, Harry? Why are you so skinny?"   
"All I ask is that you do not interrupt me and that you'll believe what I say. I'll answer any questions you have at the end, I just don't want to repeat his twice." I say and they all nod. So I begin the horrific story of my childhood. "As you all know, I was left with my muggle relatives after my parents died. You all think I was pampered, spoiled and loved. I wasn't. I was hated by my relatives and cousin. They don't like magic, and they always liked to punish me for doing it accidentally. I was fine until I turned 3. When I turned 3, that's when everything started. Until then, I had only been called names, and lightly slapped around. My uncle, on my 3rd birthday, started to become more harsh with my punishments. I started to do everything around the house at the time, and if I didn't finish everything, he would beat or whip me. If I burned any meal, he would burn my skin. If the food or the grass wasn't cut correctly, he would cut me. I guess you could say, the punishment for the crime. My cousin started to beat me when I was 4. He made sure I never had friends and he would join in with his father for some of my punishments. I was first raped by my uncle when I was 7. After that, at least once a day, I was raped by either my uncle, my cousin or one of their friends. All of this got worse when I turned 11 and started Hogwarts. They starved me from the moment I was placed at their house, both in food and affection. That's why I can't eat much, and that's why I'm so light. I'm also really small because of that as well. And that was my childhood, and that's how I'm treated now, but worse." I finish my story.   
I look around and see horror and tears in most of the Slytherins faces. Prof. Snape, Draco, Pansy, Blaise and surprisingly Daphne, Theodore, and Marcus were seething in anger, and they were all looking at me. I thought they were angry at me, and I followed my ingrained reaction and curled into a ball and pleaded with them to not hurt me and that I'll do better. I heard gasps and then felt soft, muscular arms around me, picking me up and placing me in their lap. "Harry, relax. We are never going to hurt you. You're safe here." It was Prof. Snape and he soothes me until I stopped muttering and my muscles un-tensed. He then continued to rub circles into my back. Theodore, Daphne, and Marcus all came up to me and apologized for the way they had treated me, and Marcus said that I'm the Slytherin Quidditch Team Seeker. Then I answered questions from all the Slytherins. One Slytherin, I think she was a first year, asked me if I had tried to tell anyone.   
"I did try to tell my friends, Ron's family, and Prof. Dumbledore, as well as some of the teachers here. They all said that I was overreacting about a little punishment and do not think that because I'm the Boy-who-lived I am automatically loved by all. After that, I just kept it to myself." I answered quietly. Snape just kept rubbing my back.   
"Harry, after what you just told me, I think I should do a medical scan on you. I'm sure you have scars. May I do a scan and can you show us the scars? We won't be mad no matter what shows up, we promise." Snape said.   
"Ok, sir," I answer, looking down. He puts a finger under my chin and pulls it up so I'm looking in his eyes.   
"We promise we will not be mad, and Harry, you can call me Severus." I see the truth in his eyes and I nod. He places me on Draco's lap, and he wraps his arms around me. He conducts the scan and then nods for me to show the scars. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. As I release the breath, I release the glamor. I don't hear anything, I only feel the arms around me get slightly tighter. I open my eyes and see the Slytherins, even Sn...Severus have tears in their eyes.   
"Harry, something you should know. Most of us Slytherins have been abused by our guardians. But it was never as bad as yours. Are you in any pain? Is there any aches?" Severus asks.   
"Not really, but I guess that could be because I'm used to being in pain all the time," I answer him honestly, and I see a few winces through the crowd.   
"Take off your shirt and pants. You can leave your boxers on of course." He orders. He then summons some potions and pastes and has Draco help me swallow the potions, and the other Slytherins help with applying the pastes. The scan finishes up and Severus casts a spell to highlight anything life-threatening, and he summons more pastes and potions and the same thing happens. Draco feeds me the potions, and the rest of the people help with the pastes.   
"Harry, do you have nightmares?" Draco asks. I just nod. "Do you want a dreamless sleep potion, or do you want to sleep in one of the beds with one of us?" Blaise asks me.   
I think about it and then answer with, "Dreamless Sleep makes me feel weird, and I still get nightmares. If no one minds, can I sleep with one of you? If you mind, I can sleep in my own bed, and I'll make sure I don't disturb you." Severus has a confused look on his face.   
"Harry, I just want to know, how are you going to make sure we don't wake up when you have a nightmare and have you done this before? If you have, how long have you been doing it, where have you done it, and why do you do it?" He asks.   
"Umm, well...I place a silencing charm on my bed curtains. I have done this before. I do it every summer at the Burrow because I forgot one night and they were mad I intruded on their sleep. I also do it here, in the Gryffindor tower because they'll kill me if I disturb their rest." I answer nervously. The arms around me tighten imperceptively.   
"Harry, you don't need to do that anymore. We'll all help you through your nightmares." Pansy says. All the Slytherins nod.   
"Harry, you can sleep in my bed tonight if you want. I don't mind at all, and all of us Slytherin boys can switch off every few days so you're always with someone." Draco states. I just nod, tears gathering in my eyes, so happy people actually care for me. He just turns me around and starts to hum a soft tune. I bury my head into his neck and as I drift off, I hear the other Slytherin students stand and come over to place a hand on my back. with the feeling of comfort and safety, for once in my entire life, I drift off into a peaceful sleep, knowing I will soon awaken due to my nightmares.


	4. My nightmare and another bombshell drops, and I'm the one to drop it.

Previously:

"Harry, you can sleep in my bed tonight if you want. I don't mind at all, and all of us Slytherin boys can switch of every few days so you're always with someone." Draco states. I just nod, tears gathering in my eyes, so happy people actually care for me. He just turns me around and starts to hum a soft tune. I bury my head into his neck and as I drift off, I hear the other Slytherin students stand and come over to place a hand on my back. with the feeling of comfort and safety, for once in my entire life, I drift off into a peaceful sleep, knowing I will soon awaken due to my nightmares.

Now:

I dream of my relative Fumbledore and my 'friends'. My uncle is beating me to death, Dumbles is raping me and my friends were laughing and saying everything that has been told to me, I'm worthless, a freak, I don't belong here. I'm begging them to stop and I'm sobbing. Then I hear someone calling my name, and it sounds a little like someone I know. I struggle to focus in on the voice, and after a hard mental struggle to mute the voices in the background, I finally do. It's Draco! I focus on the voice and wake up, flailing and screaming. Once my frantic eyes latch on to Draco's, he pulls me into his chest and starts to soothe me. I stop screaming and flailing almost immediately, and start sobbing into his chest. I feel someone rubbing circles into my back and I hear Draco whispering soothing things into my ears. He smells like vanilla and hair gel. 

Once I'm calmer, I pull away from him and see that Pro-Severus is there as well. He must've been the one rubbing the circles into my back. I just hang my head, not wanting them to look at me in the eyes and know I'm a weak freak who doesn't deserve to be alive, and that I should've been killed along with my parents. Draco gently lifts my head up and looks into my eyes. He softly asks me what my dream was about, and I tell them and start bawling this time around. The person who pulls me into their chest smells different, like herbs, burning stuff and potions. I knew that it was Severus and that he would help me. They both soothed me until I stopped crying. When I pulled away this time, Draco pulled me back into his chest. I nuzzled backward, making myself comfortable. "Harry, your relatives, Dumbles and your ex-friends are wrong. You are nothing of the sort. You are an amazing, strong wizard. You are most definitely NOT a freak." Severus says emphatically. I just nod, not believing his words. 

Draco pushes me away and turns me to face him, my head hung low. "Harry, he's right. I know it'll take some time for you to trust us, and it'll take a lot of time to change your thoughts about yourself. But we'll work hard to do it. Just listen to us for now. Please." Draco pleads with me, and I look into his eyes and nod after seeing that he was telling the truth. 

Severus clears his throat and says, "Harry, if you don't mind me asking this, why was Dumbledore in your dream. I know he was the one who made you stay at the Dursley's, but is there another reason? You can tell us anything, I promise you." 

I look down and nod, and start speaking, "Bumblebee didn't only leave me at the Dursley's and force me to stay there every summer, he was the one who encouraged them to abuse me. He was the one who orchestrated everything that happened over the past few years. He also used the Cruciatus Curse on my multiple times during our lessons. When I was younger, he visited the Dursley's often and r-ra-raped me from when I was 6 on (they both growl at that), then gave me a lemon drop with a memory charm I in r so I forget about it. Thankfully, I never ate them, just threw them out. Fumbledore has not only hurt me in the same ways as my uncles have done but in magical ways as well." I whisper, tears streaming down my face. They both hug me and Sev picks me up and begins to rock me to sleep in his arms. 

The last thing I hear before I fall asleep is both of them saying, "We will always be here for you Harry. Forever and Always."


	5. Inheritance? Mate?! What in tarnations is happeing right now?!!!!!!!!

Previously:

They both hug me and Sev picks me up and begins to rock me to sleep in his arms. The last thing I hear before I fall asleep is both of them saying, "We will always be here for you Harry. Forever and Always."

Now:

The next morning I snap open my eyes to bright sunlight. I quickly close them and burrow my head into my nice, warm, breathing pillow...wait, breathing?! As I open my eyes again, this time a lot slower, I realize I'm in the Slytherin Dorms, and I'm using Draco Malfoy's chest as a pillow. I remember what happened last night, and I sigh. The fingers that I never noticed in my hair stop moving, but when I whine, they continue to comb through my hair. I look up into Draco's eyes and he smiles at me. I give a small one back and get up to go take a shower and get dressed. Draco starts to speak to me, "Harry, all the Slytherins wrote to their parents about you and what you've gone through, and they've decided to meet you tonight and see what they can do to help and heal you. A lot of the Slytherin parents have gone through abuse and they can help you more than ya Slytherins can. Don't worry, we'll all be there to support you, and no one coming is out to get you." He looks me in the eye the entire time he tells me this so I know he isn't lying to me and they really want to help. I nod, although feeling a little wary about meeting those that were my enemies a few months ago. He smiles again and gives me a hug just as Sna...Severus walks through the door and starts talking, also looking into my eyes. 

"As I'm sure you've already heard what is happening tonight, I wish to tell you that there will be an addition to tonight's meeting. Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort will be coming tonight to see you and, hopefully, make peace with you." I just gulp and nod at the information, then look down quickly, not wanting them to see the fear in my eyes. A pair of black boot enter my vision and a slender finger pulls my chin up so I can look into their eyes. "I promise you, Harry, he is NOT here to hurt you like Dumbledore and your friends have, and neither is anyone else coming today. Draco and I will be right next to you the entire time. No one will touch you if you don't want them to." I nod and bury my head into his chest, sobbing at the feeling of being loved. Then, I cry out in pain. 

"Harry, what is it? Where does it hurt?" I hear Draco ask me, but I can't answer so I point to everywhere. 

"Draco, it's his inheritance. He's going through his inheritance. Hold him while I go to grab the potions we need." I hear Severus say, and I'm passed into more muscular arms, right before I cry out in pain again. Draco carries me somewhere and sits down on a comfortable chair with me in his lap. He rubs circles into my back while humming some lullaby-ish tune. I relax a little and continue to relax as he continues his ministrations. Severus come back I think because the next hung I know, a potion vial is placed near my mouth. 

"Harry, this is a dreamless sleep potion, it'll help you go through this in minimal pain." I chug it down, and I'm plunged into calming blackness.

1/2 an hour later...

When I wake up, I'm back on the bed, and once again my pillow is breathing and warm. When I open my eyes, I notice it's not Draco I'm laying on this time, it's Severus. When our eyes meet, I don't know why I do this, but I literally jump in him and hiss "mate!", then look at him with a question in my eyes. 

He smiles and nods, then answers my unspoken question, "Harry? This morning you went into an early creature inheritance. You're a Neko. Every creature has a soulmate, someone who they love, and who will live them back. I'm your soulmate, and you are mine. To tell you the truth, I've always had not-so-appropriate feelings for you, and if I'm right, the same happened with you." I blush and nod, then bury my head into Severus' chest. He chuckles and pets my head, and I just melt. He tells me he is a Neko as well, but is also part vampire. And that being a Neko means we have cat ears and a cat tail, as well as that we show some cat-like traits. He's my dominant, which means he is really over-protective of me, and I'm the submissive which means I can bear children as well as I am very emotional. I'll also go  
into heats 4 times a year, and this is when I can make a child. Then he tells me something, surprising. "Harry, after your inheritance, not only did you gain the normal Neko traits, but your appearance has changed drastically. You look more like Tom and Luc than Lily and James. Your eyes are a bright blue and red, and your hair is somewhat long and curly. After tonight, we're going to head to Gringotts to see what's going on. Ok?" I nod again, and he continues to pet my ears and he also starts to softly pet my tail. I just purrrrrr. We do that for another hour or so, and just talk about small things. Then it's time to get ready for tonight. Sev gives me some of his clothes and shrinks them a little so they fit well. We head down to meet the Slytherin parents, the ones who will help me, and not hurt me...

 

 

I hope.........


	6. Meeting the Parents

Previously:

Then it's time to get ready for tonight. Sev gives me some of his clothes and shrinks them a little so they fit well. We head down to meet the Slytherin parents, the ones who will help me, and not hurt me...I hope......

Now:

When I enter the common room, everyone stops talking and looks at me. I shrink a little under their stares, but Severus' constant hand on my shoulder helps me not shrink too much. I walk over to the couch that Draco, Blaise and Pansy are sitting on. I sit in between Draco and Pansy, and Severus sits next to me. I can see Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy sitting right in front of us. I take a deep breath to prepare myself, and start talking. I tell them everything that has occurred throughout the years and told them about the abuse. I showed them the healing scars, and I also had Severus help me project my memories so they know I'm not lying. Draco told them about the nightmares I have, mentioning what happened last night. 

I then talk about how this affected me. I told them I had a stutter until I was 8. I can't stand loud noises and I also do not like being the center of attention. My eyesight is terrible, and I can get sick often. I power through anything and don't really care for my well-being because I had never been able to do that, and I have come to have every fear known to mankind. The Slytherins make no comments or noises through my whole story, although their faces grow progressively paler. Throughout the entire story, I kept my eyes on the far wall, not wanting to see their reactions, only glancing towards them a few times. Once I'm done, I search the faces to see if there's any of them smiling because these people hated me originally. To my surprise, I see no happiness, they're all looking at me sadly, but the ones that surprise me the most are Voldemort and Mr. Malfoy. There are tears streaming down both of their faces. The parents all come up one by one and introduce themselves to me, and promise to help me to the best of their ability. They also talk a little with Severus about what has been done to heal the damage. 

Once all the parents (excluding Voldy and Lucius) can up to talk to me, they all left. Draco turns me to face him and asks if I'm ok, ignoring the fact that Voldemort and his father are still in the room. U shake my head, and throw myself into his open arms, sobbing. He starts to rub my back, whispering comforting words into my ear, slowly calming me down. I can hear Severus, Pansy and Blaise explain some things, such as my inheritance and Severus being my mate, to Voldy and Lucius while he does this. I eventually calmed down enough to pull my head away from where I'd buried it in his neck. He took out a handkerchief and wiped my tears away and then turned me around to face his father and Voldemort, but still keeping me in his lap. 

I sigh, and say, "Get it over with. Say what you want." I was prepared for them to say that I deserved it and to maybe even kill me. I wasn't prepared for what they actually did. They stood, kneeled down in front of me and took my hands, with tears still streaming down their faces. 

"Harry, I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you. Had I known what you'd been going through, I would've helped. I'm sorry for trying to kill you, and for making your life terrible." Lucius says softly, looking into my eyes so I know he's telling the truth. Before I can say anything to him, Voldemort jumps in. 

"Harry, im also sorry for all I've done. I was abused and neglected once as well, and if I knew that you were going through the same thing, I would've helped you. I'm sorry for trying to kill you and for killing your parents." 

I take a deep breath, and start speaking, "I forgive you guys and I'm sorry for what I've done to you. I should've known better than to follow Dimbledore and his chickens. I should've known better than to trust people who only loved me for my fame. I-I'm so-sorry!" I cry out at the end, bawling. I hear someone's footsteps, then feel someone's arms go around me, picking me up. The person smells like potions and fire, so I know it's Severus. He rubs my back and soothes me until I run out of tears. He takes the hankerchief that Draco offers him, wiping my new tears away.

Voldemort and Lucius both tell me that it's ok, and that they forgive me as well, and they let me know I can call them Tom and Lucius. Tom also tells me that he was able to restore his sanity and his appearance recently, and that's why he looks and sounds different. Severus suggests we head to Gringotts, and that Tom, Lucius and Draco come with us. Pansy and Blaise head somewhere to study and prep for the new school year, while we floo to Gringotts.


	7. Gringotts

Previously:

I hear someone's footsteps, then feel someone's arms go around me, picking me up. The person smells like potions and fire, so I know it's Severus. He rubs my back and soothes me until I run out of tears. He takes the handkerchief that Draco offers him, wiping my new tears away. Voldemort and Lucius both tell me that it's ok, and that they forgive me as well, and they let me know I can call them Tom and Lucius. Tom also tells me that he was able to restore his sanity and his appearance recently, and that's why he looks and sounds different. Severus suggests we head to Gringotts, and that Tom, Lucius, and Draco come with us. Pansy and Blaise head somewhere to study and prep for the new school year, while we floo to Gringotts.

Now:

"Harry, would you like to go through the floo by yourself, or would you like one of us to take you?" Severus asks me, his chest rumbling against my back as he speaks. 

"I've been through the floo before, it just wasn't a good experience. If none of you mind, may I go with you?" As silence meets my statement, I look down and quickly say, "I mean, I can go by myself if you really want me to come with you. I really don't mind..." before I can continue, Severus cuts in. 

"Of course we don't mind. I'll go with you. Is everyone ready?" As we all nod, he picks me up and walks to his office's fireplace. He then picks me up again and brings me through the floo to Gringotts, while Voldemort apparates Lucius and himself to the bank. 

Once they arrive, we go to the teller's table and ask for a meeting with Griphook. When the goblin looked down at us I gasped, it was Griphook! He winked at me and then went to get "Griphook" while a different goblin came and got us, then brought us to a room. There were 3 chairs. Lucius, Tom, and Severus sat down in them, and Severus places me on his lap. "Hello Heir Potter, Lord Prince, Lord Gaunt, and Lord Malfoy. I am Griphook, head of this bank. What can I do for you?" Griphook asked us. Before anyone could say anything, I jump in, speaking in Gobbledegook. 

"Griphook, may I take an inheritance test?" He smirks and nods. While he prepares everything for the test, Severus turns me around in his lap to face him and Tom and Lucius. 

"What language were you just speaking love?" Sev asks me. 

I answer with, "Gobbledygook, goblin language. I learned it after my first and only visit until now to Gringotts. Griphook has helped me by letter correspondence. He also helped me claim my lordship" They're all still staring at me, shocked. Griphook clears his throat, and Sev turns me back around. 

"Lord Potter, if you don't mind, please pick your finger and place 5 drops of blood into this potion. Then I will pour it into this parchment and it will tell us all we need to know about you." He then hands me a needle. Before I prick my finger, Sev grabs it and bites down, hard. He holds it over the potion until 5 drops of my blood was in there, and then he heals it, kissing my finger and then pulling me into a closer embrace. Griphook pours the potion onto the parchment. His eyes widen as he reads the words that appeared on it. "Lord Malfoy, Lord Gaunt, Lord Potter, may I remind you that we here at Gringotts have aligned ourselves with you, and we are independent from Albus Dumbledore." We nod, still confused, and Griphook hands me the test. I read it out loud:

 

"Fake Birth Certificate  
Name: Harry James Potter  
Birthday: July 31, 1980  
Father: James Charleus Potter (deceased)  
Mother: Lillian Mary Potter nee Evans (deceased)  
Godfather: Sirius Lupin nee Black (Innocent: was framed by PP)  
Godmother: Alice Longbottom (Mentally Insane; St. Mungos Ward)

Real Birth Certificate  
Name: Hadrian Luke Malfoy-Riddle  
Birthday: September 1st, 1980  
Mother: Lucius Abraxus Malfoy-Riddle (living)  
Father: Tom Marvolo Malfoy-Riddle aka L. Voldemort (living)  
Siblings: Draconian Lucius Malfoy (elder)  
Godfather(s): Severus Snape, Sirius Lupin nee Black (all alive and well)  
Godmother(s): Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, Remus Lupin (all alive and well)

Blocks, Spells, and Potions:  
Learning block – 50% in effect (placed by Albus Dumbledore)   
Forced glamour (placed by Albus Dumbledore)[broken]  
Creature inheritance suppressor potion and spell (placed by Albus Dumbledore) [broken]  
Loyalty potion & spell (keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, light side, Hermione Granger, molly Weasley, Ginevra Weasley) [partially-broken]  
Hate spell (keyed to Slytherins, Voldemort, Severus Snape, dark side, death eaters, Malfoys) [partially-broken]  
Love potion (keyed to Ginevra Weasley; comes into effect at the age of 13) [broken]  
Submission spell (placed by Albus Dumbledore) [broken] Confundus charm (placed by Albus Dumbledore) [broken]

Creature(s):   
100% Neko (from father and mother)

Mate: Severus Snape (Dominant Vampire/Neko Hybrid)

Dom/Sub: 100% Sub

Heir to:   
Gaunt   
Black   
2nd heir to Riddle   
2nd heir to Malfoy

Lord to:   
Potter   
Peverell  
Gryffindor   
Hufflepuff   
Ravenclaw   
Slytherin  
Le fay   
Emrys

Properties: On another list

Notes: Obliviated since 2 months, every year. Glamour since being stolen. Albus Dumbledore stole him at 2 months. Dumbledore is taking money from his account and giving it to The Weasley's, Hermione, Vernon, and Petunia, as well as keeping some for himself."  
There's a moment of silence, and then my parents are hugging me and my mate, and all I can think is that I've finally got a family who will love me for me.


End file.
